


The Sacrifice

by lesbianneptune



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lightning is pulling at her now, gently persuading her to let go, but Fang roars, meaningless curses and insults dripping from her lips, blood from an incision that drove too deep. This world does not exist, she thinks, digging her nails into Vanille's skin in an attempt to produce a response." Lightning Returns AU, in which the Soulsong goes ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrifice

_"They had promised so long ago. They would be alright as long as they were together. They would never be parted. It was a promise they never wished to break."_

                                                                                                                                                            _-Episode Zero_

 

Her skin is still warm to the touch, like a flame slowly dying out. Green eyes flicker once, twice, three times and Fang moves over sharply to snap at her again, drops one arm clumsily, loses her grip for a second as she strokes one hand across orange hair. Vanille moves her head weakly, pressing against the touch and settling her chin in the crook of Fang's palm. Her parched lips pucker as she places a fragile kiss, her breath hard as she wheezes with the effort. Fang shakes her head and her voice peaks again, to something resembling a howl. The words are incoherent to her, for right now all she comprehends is the feel of Vanille’s breath against her skin, the smell of her hair as she buries her face into those curls, the taste of their desperate, arid kisses. They've always caged their affections but now there is no time and the smile forming on Vanille's face only brings more tears. A hoarse voice whispers "I love you, I love you, I love you," and the words are an echo in the emptiness of their minds. She is all she can feel in this moment. As Fang grips her body tighter she feels the weak arms attempt to loop around her and fall, defeated, wrists limp as they fall to the ground with a hollow thud. Fang's face is resting against her neck and she is breathing in that scent, feeling the faint heartbeat drain away, hearing her whispers turn to shuddering sounds. And then to silence.

Her own heartbeat is painfully loud as she chokes on her tears, almost suffocating in the sanctity of Vanille's neck. _Don't look up, don't look up, don't leave her, never leave her._

She can hear Lightning shuffle behind her, murmur something to Snow but the words fail to reach her ears. She can only hear her own breathing, her own strangled sobbing. One of them speaks her name, more clearly this time, but she isn't sure which. Fang isn't sure she cares. A hand is on her shoulder and she growls instantly, her back arching, her arms clutching the body tighter.

_Even if I die, I will never let you go._

How many times had she promised to protect her? They were little more than babes the first time, when Fang had leapt between her and the attacking lobo. It had been worth the heavy scolding she had received after dinner, to see the smile on her face, safe and unharmed. Fang had known from that moment on that she was born into this world to protect her and it was not long before she felt as though they shared a single entity, as though she were the skin covering her beating heart. She could see her now, running towards her, pigtails bouncing on her back as she fell to the ground next to Fang, giggling. Eyes bright, cheeks flushed. A part of Fang had died the day the war took her family, but Vanille had grown from the wound, a perfect comfort in a sea of loss and regret. It was the thought of her that had sustained Fang through the darkness of their separation. It was she that had set alight Fang's senses every day they were together.

_You were the only family I ever needed, and so much more._

Lightning is pulling at her now, gently persuading her to let go, but Fang roars, meaningless curses and insults dripping from her lips, blood from an incision that drove too deep. This world does not exist, she thinks, digging her nails into Vanille's skin in an attempt to produce a response.

"...She's gone, Fang..." Snow's voice is in her ear and for the first time - soft. She can feel his arm snake around her back. Once, long ago, she would have lashed out, snarled at him about being a pussy and jerked away. Now, she simply falls forward, away from his comfort, wanting nought but the touch of Vanille's skin. Fang kisses her cheek with frantic tenderness, stroking a thumb along her face, the reunion she had dreamed about for the past decade now a twisted reality. The grieving woman is unsure of the point at which she began to sob once more, but now the tears are falling thick and heavy and her body is shaking with the effort. She watches as her tears fall onto Vanille's face, sliding down the curve of her cheekbone. Slowly, carefully, she rubs them away with her thumb, planting kisses where they once were.

_This is how I used to comfort you, remember? I need comfort now. Wake up and kiss_ _**my** _ _tears away. Please._

She croaks the last word aloud and it isn't until Light attempts to shush her that she realises she's repeating it, over and over, begging.

"Fang… Fang! Fang, we don’t have much time. I'm so sorry but we don't have much time," Light's voice is hoarse as she wraps two arms around her friend awkwardly and attempts to pull her up. Fang is still for a second and then she snarls, pushing the other woman away and covering Vanille's body again. Light looks on sadly and nods at Snow. Grimly, he takes one arm and wraps it around her back to prevent a struggle as Light grasps the other, the both of them murmuring fervent apologies as Fang screams. She kicks out wildly and Snow curses as he feels her foot connect with his ankle, letting go for a split second. In an instant, she is back at Vanille's side, whispering to her between sobs.

" _Fang_ , you  _need_ to come with us," Light's attempts to add a stern edge to her tone fail as her own voice cracks. She consciously gathers herself, clenches her fists, straightens her back. A soldier.

Fang almost laughs.

"No, I don't."

"Fang-"

"No."

"We're gonna go to the New World, right?"

"Will she be there?" Fang looks up and her eyes meet Lightning's, piercing. Light takes a breath, toying between the truth and what her friend needs to hear.

"No," she replies finally, "Her soul was destroyed in the soulsong."

Light braces herself for another barrage of insults but instead Fang simply nods.

"You two go ahead," she takes a shuddering breath as she continues, "I'm staying here,"

Light pauses.

"Go. I'm dead without her anyway," Fang laughs bitterly through her tears.

"Fang. Are you sure you want to do this?" Snow asks, his hand squeezing her shoulder. Fang looks down at her. Vanille is almost peaceful, the remnants of a smile on her face, her body relaxed and still.

"Yes."

They both hug her tight before they leave, Snow and Lightning murmuring empty platitudes– an odd experience for all three of them – and as Light reaches the door of the cathedral she looks back. They are lying together now, Fang having positioned herself next to Vanille's body, curled up. She reaches down and grips her hand, closing her eyes. As Light's own eyes blur with unchecked tears, the two bodies merge in her vision, until all she can see is one being. They could be sleeping, she thinks and it is this thought that she keeps in her mind to steady herself as she leaves the cathedral with one final glance at the pair, whispering a goodbye under her breath to the friends that had grown from strangers to family.

The icy feel of the stone ground pressing into Fang's side slowly fades away as she cuddles closer to Vanille, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She swears she can hear her reply, hear her giggle and feel the warmth of the blush on her cheeks, her eyes shining in the light of the Oerban sun. She's beautiful, Fang thinks, her hair fanned out across the grass, matching the colour of the flowers she's tucked into Fang's hair. They had fought about that, of course, Fang pinning skinny arms against the ground, Vanille kicking wildly and squealing with laughter. They'd collapsed together eventually, limbs entangled. In the end, a kiss had been all that was needed to secure Vanille's victory.

_Even so, I always loved those stupid flowers, because they reminded me of you._

Hours pass, but as the cathedral comes crashing down around them, Fang is already long gone, lost in the memories of a life left behind. Instinctively, she wraps her arms tighter around Vanille as if to protect her from the falling debris.

"You promise, you won't ever leave me right?" Vanille whispers, leaning back in Fang's embrace, the sun finally setting on their meadow. The blissful shouts of schoolchildren can be heard somewhere behind them, the sounds of young ones running from their mothers as they are encouraged back indoors for the evening. It won't be long until the sounds fade away and the dusk is theirs to explore in peace again. Fang smiles, suddenly relaxed.

"Never."

Vanille doesn't reply. She gets to her feet, brushing the grass from her skirt. The setting sun illuminates her figure, pure and angelic. She holds out a hand.

"Come with me."

Fang takes it, and all else disappears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They gave my OTP a happy ending, so of course I had to go back and explore what it would have been like if they didn't. Thanks for reading!


End file.
